


Sometimes They Come Back

by Wintersoldier16



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, crossover fic, tags will be added along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: I had an idea and thought, why not? I love The Covenant. In my opinion, Sebastian saved that movie. So, I thought… what if I made a fic and crossed over two of my favorite characters, Chase Collins and James Barnes? If you like it let me know. I don’t want to make it a series, but could possibly do some one shots? Feedback is always welcome. Enjoy!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Chase Collins (The Covenant), James Barnes/Chase Collins/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday afternoon and you sat alone on the bench watching your son go down the slide, a huge smile on the five-year old’s face as he played with the other children. It wasn’t often the two of you got to spend a day like this; sitting in the park, nowhere to be or nothing to do, but it was long overdue, and you planned on enjoying it and living life to the fullest, come hell or highwater. 

Being a single mom was hard, having to work long hours and never having the time to just let loose. You’ve been working to support Jamison since you found out you were pregnant, never stopping, making sure he had a roof over his head and never having to question where his next meal would come from, the determination and drive to always provide your focus So, the plan was to take full advantage of this rare opportunity and say fuck it to all responsibility and stupid adult rules. This Friday was going to be the perfect day, and nothing was going to fuck it up for you or your son.

The park was a nice place to relax and decompress. Jamison and you had been there many times before, allowing for the chance to let all the stress go and be the carefree people you’d always wanted to be. The last five years haven’t been very kind to you so, any opportunity to forget and chill, you’d take full advantage of. 

A cloud passes covering up the bright sun and makes the sky dark. You look up and a chill runs through your body making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Why the gray sky triggers you is unknown, but you don’t like the sudden feeling inside of you, old memories starting to creep out from the depths where they had been placed and long forgotten. 

You’d left the place you’d called home almost six years ago and not once looked back or regretted your choice. You were born and raised in Ipswich, Massachusetts and at one point loved everything it had to offer. One person changed all that for you. The person you grew attached to in a short period of time and left his mark with you, or in you, really. The man that made you a single mother to the most precious blue-eyed, brown-haired boy you’d ever seen. That man was Chase Collins. 

Your time together was brief, meeting at Spencer Academy, both in your senior year. He was a late transfer, but that had no bearing on him as a person. He was hot as fuck, having the most beautiful blue eyes and brown hair. You’d get lost in them every time you looked his way and blush every time he caught you looking in his direction. Chase had a body to die for, his abs were sculpted and you’d watch him from the bleachers as he swam, fantasizing about running your tongue down his stomach. You hated to admit it, but you wanted him. Chase was like a magnet and you were caught in his pull, not able to resist or pull away to save yourself. 

Chase knew it too, using your attraction to him to get what he wanted. You gave yourself to him completely and without hesitation. He promised you the world and you bought it, hook, line and sinker. There wasn’t anything you wouldn’t have done to make him happy and thought you had, which is why you gave your virginity to him and promised him your heart, your brain caught up in the fantasy the two of you would be together for an eternity. You assumed that’s why he told you his deepest secret of being a warlock and the story about the Sons of Ipswich.

Hearing about his heritage and the power he possessed was unbelievable and you shrugged it off as a story he was telling just to get into your pants. It wasn’t until Chase showed you what he could do that the doubt melted away and you became fascinated with his magic. His familiar was spiders and it wasn’t uncommon to see them crawling around whenever he was near, none of them ever malicious, Chase swearing they would never hurt you. You were totally smitten and in love with him falling hard and fast, but life wasn’t fair and loving Chase Collins came with consequences. 

After a confrontation with one of the sons he disappeared like a thief in the night, never to be heard from again. Seventeen-year-old you had no idea he’d turn your life upside down. Hindsight is twenty, twenty and after six years of being alone you would never make those mistakes again, no matter how charming or how blue the eyes were.

“It’s not going to rain.” A male voice says from next you, making you turn your head towards him.

There was a man sitting next to you on the bench. You could only see his profile but from what you could see was short brown hair and a face covered in fuzz. If you had to guess, he was around thirty, maybe more. It was possible he had some wisdom to go along with his stealth, since you never saw or felt him sit down and join you.

“Are you a meteorologist? Got the inside scoop on what’s in store with the weather?” You joke and turn back to the slide, spotting your son and waving to him. Jamison made eye contact and excitedly waves back at you, making you smile brightly at him.

“You’re a good mom…,” the man sitting next to you says, still not looking in your direction, “...I’m sorry you’ve had to go through so much on your own.”

Squinting, your head spins and you begin staring at the unknown man. His words are too intimate for someone you don’t even know, and you have no idea why he’d make that assumption about you when you hadn’t even begun a formal conversation with him.

“Do I know you?” 

He chuckles and turns to face you, his blue eyes locking on yours and he smiles softly. “Forgive me,” he offers his hand to you in a friendly gesture, “I’m James. James Barnes.”

You stare at him, your eyes darting between his face and the outstretched hand. There’s a familiarity in his features. You feel as though you know his blue eyes. His face, even covered with a hair, there’s something you know, but how? No, something about this isn’t right and you’ve got a bad feeling about this.

“I don’t bite,” James says, his hand still waiting for you to take.

Shaking your head, you grab your purse and get up from the bench without a word and start to walk away.

“Y/N!” James yells after you, stopping you dead in your tracks and you turn back to face him. 

“Who are you and how do you know my name?”

James chuckles and rises from the bench, slowly making his way over to you. “I don’t understand. Why Brooklyn? You could’ve gone anywhere, any place in the world. Why here?”

You swallow hard, the realization that this man knows too much about you for your liking and could potentially be stalking you, waiting to strike. But why? 

“You… you didn’t answer my question. Who are you and how do you know my name?” You muster up the confidence to stand up to him, but as he gets closer a new chill runs through your body, making you shiver. James stops, his body practically touching yours, his height towering over you and you begin to feel weak, your body wanting to submit to this man.

He leans in, you feel his breath on your ear and you close your eyes, trying to ground yourself. “I told you… my name is James Barnes… and you have something that belongs to me,” he whispers in your ear. 

“I-I… I have nothing… please, let me go,” you plead with him, your mind not able to rationalize he’s not actually holding you captive.

James starts to laugh, and you look up, seeing the crow’s feet in the corners of his eyes. In a different time and place you could swear you know him but it’s not possible. This man is substantially older than you. There’s no way he’s who you think he might be. It’s inconceivable.

“Is that what you want… to go? I let you go once… I don’t intend to make that mistake again.” James’ voice is dark and gruff, and your eyes go wide in shock.

“Mom!” Jamison screams and you jump, your son tugging on the leg of your pants trying to get your attention. You look down and lower yourself to his level, your thoughts no longer on the man standing close to you.

“Yes, baby?” You were relieved for the interruption, the distraction much needed as you processed what James had said. 

“I’m hungry from playing. Can we go eat?” He asks happily, wrapping his arms around your neck and kissing your cheek.

“I don’t see why not.” Jamison jumps and squeezes you tightly, excited to have gotten his way so easily. 

“Here young man…,” James' voice pierces your ears and you quickly tense up, remembering he was still close by. You’re not sure what has taken place behind you, but Jamison pulls away from you and is holding an envelope. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Y/N.” 

You look back and James grins and starts to walk away. “What’s this?” Jamison flips the envelope over, studying it like the outside will give away its contents.

“I don’t know.” You shrug and take the envelope from him, tearing it open and pulling out what appears to be a letter of some sorts.

“Don’t move!” Jamison yells and reaches out to your shoulder, grabbing something and putting it in his palm, holding it out to you. “It’s a spider… it could hurt you!”

You gasp and cover your mouth, standing up and looking around for James but he was gone, disappearing just like he appeared, out of thin air. Opening the letter, you shiver as you read the words, gripping the letter tight in your hand.

Y/N, 

Years ago, you gave me something and now I’ve come to collect. Your heart belongs to me and me alone. No matter where you go, I will find you. We belong together. 

There was a sinking feeling in your gut and tears began to form in your eyes from the unsigned letter. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know who the man, James, was. You placed the letter to your chest and hugged it, holding it close to your heart, warmth suddenly flooding through you.

“Chase…”


	2. Same Story... Different Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story told in the POV of James/Chase. I'll be updating this periodically with new one shots as they come to me. Enjoy!

Five years had passed since he last spoke to her and time had not been nice to him. Gone were the pretty boy looks he’d once used to charm the literal pants off her and in its place, he looked more like he was approaching middle age. The change was so drastic, she hadn’t recognized him when he approached her today and it was a punch to his gut. The love of his life no longer knew who he was. 

Chase had been keeping an eye on his girlfriend and son for the past year. Well, it was more or less stalking, watching their every move and making sure they were okay and wanted for nothing. He’d always known where they were, using his magic to locate them, and was surprised to find them closer to his location than expected. Only over the course of the last couple of months did he decided it was time to show himself to her. To let his presence be known.

He’d followed them, like usual. Saw them leave the apartment building and walk to the park, the two of them holding hands and unsuspecting of his presence. His cold heart ached for them, his love and his son. They were nothing but smiles as they made their way down the crowded street and to the park and he desperately wanted to be a part of it. 

The warmth they shared made him long for a time when they could be together as a family, exchanging loving looks and walking hand in hand. Chase yearned for it, to spend time with them while he still could but was unsure of just how well his resurrection would be perceived and he was living in borrowed time. With each passing day his looks changed, and he grew older. It was only a matter of time before he’d leave this life for good, leaving the people he truly loved behind.

When the pair arrived at the park, he watched his son like a hawk as he let go of his mother's hand and ran over to the slide to play with the other children. Chase was sure the boy didn’t know any of the kids hanging around but that didn’t stop him from running right up and making friends, the others accepting the brown-haired child like they’d always known him. Chase couldn’t help but smile and feel a pang in his heart. His son was just as outgoing as he was, and it warmed him to think he’d got more than just his looks from his father.

Reasoning his son was fine, his eyes gravitated to the bench his love sat on, watching their child playing with the other kids. Chase could feel his pulse accelerate as he stared, caught up in her beauty and grace. She’d glanced over in his direction but turned away, quickly focusing back on her child so she wouldn’t miss a thing, smiling and waving when they made eye contact with each other. Chase knew, no matter what life threw her way their child was her priority and she’d always be an amazing mother. 

As he continued to watch, Chase figured it was now or never and he stood from the bench he had occupied and began to walk over to the love of his life. The sky began to darken, and he stopped, knowing it was his magic causing the shift in the atmosphere. Damn him! His powers had grown so much that even a negative thought could make something change or shift, and in this moment, he needed the sun shining if this was going to work. On the flip side, the dark clouds could signify an omen… his rejection. Chase didn’t know if he could suffer another heartbreak and the loss of losing them both again.

Chase only moved when he concluded she was lost in thought, her head looking up towards the sky. His eyes were focused on her while he closed the distance and sat down beside her without making a sound. 

“It’s not going to rain.” His voice is low and ragged from the lack of use and he knows he startled her. Chase kept his head forward, not wanting to make eye contact or show his face to her, trying to get a read on the situation. 

“Are you a meteorologist? Got the inside scoop on what’s in store with the weather?”

It was a joke, or her attempt at humor. She was tense and rightfully so. It wasn’t every day a man sits next to you and makes small talk. In this day and age, people kept to themselves and allowed for as little contact as possible. His love had every right to be skeptical of the man taking up space on the bench next to her. In her mind, there was no telling what his intentions were.

“You're a good mom… I’m sorry you had to go through so much on your own.” The words were out before he could stop them, and he knew at that moment he had fucked up. 

“Do I know you?” 

Chuckling, he faces her. His eyes lock onto hers and he can feel the intensity of her stare but doesn’t answer her question. It wasn’t that he wanted to avoid it and lie, he just wasn’t ready. This wasn’t the time and the place for full disclosure, and he couldn’t risk being honest and watching her take their son and run away. Chase would have to play this smart and let the wheels in her head spin and make the connection to who he was on her own. 

“Forgive me,” he holds out his hand in offering, “I’m James. James Barnes.” The alias he’d been using rolls off his tongue with ease.

She stares at him, like she’s searching for something within him. Chase knows he looks nothing like the eighteen-year-old boy he’d once been with the baby face. He was young and carefree once and she loved his soft features and playful smile, but that wasn’t the person he was anymore and in front of her was a middle-aged man with some very adult wrinkles and a graying beard. There was no way in the world she’d recognize him like this and not a chance in hell she’d believe him if she told her who he really was. 

“I don’t bite.” Chases’ eyes move between his hand and her face, a silent plea for her to take. She just stares at it and he can sense the gears shifting in her head. The love of his life doesn’t trust him, smart woman. He can tell she’s at war with herself and because she can’t figure it out, she does the one thing he hoped she wouldn’t do. Chase shakes his head when she grabs her purse and quickly stands, hurrying to put some distance between the two of them. Fuck! This is not how he’d played things out in his head and he was hoping for a better response than running away from him.

“Y/N!” Chase yells making her stop and looks back at him. He couldn’t tell if it was fear or curiosity staring back, but he’d called out her name without thinking of the consequences of what that might do. His gut was telling him explaining this away wouldn’t be easy and she wouldn’t give up without answers.

“Who are you and how do you know my name?”

That was the sixty-four-thousand-dollar question now, wasn’t it? If he told her who he really was, game over. She’d run. Chase knew she’d disappear without ever looking back. And who’s to say she wouldn’t end up back in Ipswich and telling those four fuckwads he was still alive? Right now, he was off their radar and he’d like to keep it that way. There’s no way he could tell her the man she once loved and shared a child with was standing in front of her wanting to make things right. No, today’s not the day for that. 

James shrugs and gets up from the bench and slowly makes his way to where she stands. “I don’t understand. Why Brooklyn? You could’ve gone anywhere, any place in the world. Why here?” He was doing his best to avoid answering her. He could play the distraction and omission game all day long if it meant not sharing his deepest secret. 

“You… you didn’t answer my question. Who are you and how do you know my name?”

Of course, she wouldn’t give up. Chase knew she was stubborn and headstrong. It’s one of the many reasons he fell for her in the first place. She was a firecracker and once that fuse was lit, she wouldn’t stop until she either got what she wanted, or she went bang. He was trying not to make the former or the latter happen. Not today, devil.

James takes a chance at distraction and leans in to her ear. So close he knows she can feel his breath on her skin. “I told you… my name is James Barnes… and you have something that belongs to me,” he says low and soft, almost like a whisper.

“I-I… I have nothing… please, let me go.”

Chase can’t help but laugh. He’s not holding her and definitely isn’t prohibiting her from walking away if she really wants to. If she had her wits about her, she’d know she’s the one holding all the power. Chase is at her mercy and is the one who should be begging her for absolution.

“Is that what you want… to go? I let you go once… I don’t intend to make that mistake again.” Chase knows he’s practically giving himself away, but he needs her to make the connection on her own. He can’t divulge who he is without her freaking out. The warlock knows it’d be better for all of them if she’d look past the face fuzz and the gray hair and figure out just who was standing in front of her.

“Mom!” The sound of his son’s voice pierces his ears, gaining his attention. God, seeing his son up close is like looking in a mirror, his own reflection staring back at him. Chase wants nothing more than to scoop him up and hold him close, never letting him go. 

Chase stands watching the interaction between mother and son, desperately wanting to be involved, but he can’t. Today was about appearing before the love of his life, trying to ease her into knowing. It was up to her to connect the dots and see the big picture. It was apparent he’d have to give her a little more push than he’d originally intended. 

“Here young man…,” he takes an envelope from his pocket and hands it to his son, a little insurance plan he’d already planned out, written by him prior to leaving his own house. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Y/N.” As soon as his son takes it, he starts to back away, but not before leaving a parting gift for one of them to find. 

Chase was able to disappear without being seen, using his magic when he was far enough away to leave without a trace. He didn’t stick around to see the end result and how she reacted to the letter, he couldn’t. The only part left of his heart was broken and he wasn’t sure how or if it could ever be repaired. It’d been five years and he regrets ever letting his greed and lust for power control him. How in the hell would he ever win the love of his family… and could he do it before it was too late?

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr @buckysforeverprincess


End file.
